Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Not going to complete! Will Ron and Hermione need help getting together or can they do it without Harry and Ginny's help. And how will Harry and Ginny get together? Watch as the perfect couples finnally get together! R&R! Fluff alert! HG RHr
1. thinking

_**Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships**_

A/N- Ok people this is my first story so go easy on me! The first chapter is pathetic but it gets better! I'm so excited for this! Please, Please, Please review! Thanks!

**Dedication- **to my fellow Harry Potter fanatic, Ali who's user name is HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever! "Ali talk to me!"

**Disclaimer- **Yes, I have tons of money and I own the Harry Potter series! Darn…. It was just a dream!

**Chapter 1: Thinking**

It was a Monday morning and the first day of classes at Hogwarts, after the summer break. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at their usual spot at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron were on one side of the table with Hermione and Ginny across from them on the other. Hermione was across from Ron and Ginny across from Harry.

Ginny and Harry were deep in conversation about quidditch tryouts. Though Ron loved quidditch and was on the house team he wasn't listening, he had something else on his mind. He was thinking about Hermione. Ron stared at her and started thinking, 'Look at those brown eyes and that wonderful smile. God, I love that laugh… Stop I have to stop thinking about her! She doesn't like me like that! But she's still beautiful, even with oatmeal on her chin.' Hermione was looking hard into her bowl and thinking about (you guessed it!) Ron! She could see Ron staring at her out of the corner of her eye. 'Why is he staring at me? Does he like me? No! Be logical, Hermione, he doesn't like you as more than a friend! Oh great I referred to myself in third person AND I thought it witch is even creepier! What's on my chin?' Hermione lifted her hand and wiped the oatmeal off her chin. She then turned a light shade of pink.

Ron and Hermione continued sneaking glance at each other and hoped they wouldn't get caught. Harry and Ginny finished their conversation by now and were staring at Ron and Hermione with amused and confused expressions. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with eyes that said 'we'll find out'.

Harry was the first to say something, "Our first classes are going to start. We need to get out books from the tower." Harry's voice snapped Ron and Hermione out of their thought and they quickly looked up at him. "Oh, no! I don't want to be late!" Hermione said as she jumped up and sprinted toward the Great Hall doors.

"Typical Hermione" the three left said together in unision. Then they started after the sprinting girl to Gryffindor tower.

A/N- I know, it's pathetic and short, but it will get better (I hope!) In the next chapter Harry and Ginny do some interrogating!

Push the button and give me a review, You know you want to!


	2. I knew it!

_**Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships**_

A/N- O.K so the first chapter wasn't all that great but please stay with me! If you like this story… or hate it, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!

**Dedication- **To my bud, Ali (HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever)! She gave me some ideas so she rocks too! Make sure you check out her story, Tangled Relationships! It's great!

**Disclaimer- **If I owned the Harry Potter series, why would I be writing this? No, I don't own it; it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling!

**Chapter 2: I Knew It!**

When they reached their common room, Harry and Ron went to the boys' dormitory, while Hermione and Ginny went to the girls' dormitory.

Ginny ran right in and grabbed her book while Hermione stood in the middle of the floor in a dream-like state. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Ron and strangely, she didn't want to. Ginny clapped her hands to get Hermione focused. "Earth to Hermione! 'Mione you there?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up confused. "What?"

"What's going on with you?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and my brother are acting bonkers! (I love that word!) Is there something

going on between you two?"

"No way!" Hermione shouted turning slightly pink. She picked that moment to stick her head under her bed to 'look for her book'. It would have been a good excuse to hide her face if her book wasn't on** _top _**of her bed! When Hermione didn't hear anything from Ginny she looked up. Ginny gave her a stare seemed like she could see right through her.

Hermione had to tell her what was on her mind. "There's nothing going on exactly." Hermione whispered. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "I-I mean, I-I…um…well…I…l-l-like him!" Hermione mumbled. "Like him how?" Ginny new how but this was too fun for her. "Alright I love Ronald Weasly!" Hermione all but screamed.

Ginny screamed a girly scream and said, "I knew it! Oh My God! I knew it!" "Gin, you can't ell anyone!" Hermione said seriously. "I promise. Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked. "No way that will be too embarrassing!" And with that, they headed down toward the common room.

**Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory**

Ron stood in the room, not moving at all. Harry punched him lightly in the arm to get his attention. "Huh?" was Ron's brilliant reply. He didn't remember getting to Gryffindor tower. "You've been acting really weird lately." Harry said to Ron. Ron gave him a questioning look that obviously said 'what do you man?'

"Let me put it this way," Harry started, "Do you like Hermione as more than a friend?" Ron froze but managed to force a few words out. "H-Herm-Hermione? … No way!" Ron's ears turned scarlet, just one of the Weasley's curses.

"I think you do!" Harry said in a mocking voice. "No!" the red from Ron's ears now spread to his neck and face. "You can tell me." Harry said a little more serious, just a little. "Maybe." The red head answered. Harry gave him a disbelieving stare. "Fine! Yes! I bloody LOVE, yes love Hermione Granger!" Ron yelled turning redder if possible. Ha! I knew It! I knew it!" Harry sang and did a dance before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked a little annoyed. "You love Hermione! You love Hermione!" Harry taunted, his face now as red as Ron's hair. "Stop!" the embarrassed boy said looking like he was going to kill. Harry stopped instantly.

"You better not tell, Harry, or I'll…"

"Blow my head off or curse me with something more painful." Harry finished for him. "Actually I was going to say I will tell Ginny you like her but I like what you said better." Ron said with no emotion. Harry looked dumbfounded. Ron started laughing hysterically at his best friend's face. Harry joined in after a while, nervously. After they calmed down, they grabbed their books and went to the common room to meet the girls.

A/N- This was way longer! Tell me did you like it? In the next chapter, a little more of how Ron and Hermione feel and Harry and Ginny do some slipping up.

Push it! Do It! Do It! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS!


	3. Oops!

_**Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships**_

A/N- Sorry people, but this is another SHORT Chapter! Don't hurt me! I already had this written so I couldn't change it! I got one review and I NEED MORE! Also, Ginny doesn't have classes with them since she's in a different year but she has the same free period.

**Dedication- **Still… Ali! Give a big round of applause to her!

**Disclaimer- **I sob Don't sob Own sob The sob Harry sob Potter sob series! Breaks down crying

**Chapter 3: Oops!**

After a Charms, double potions (that was a blast!), and Transfiguration the Gryffindors had a free period.

The boys met Ginny in the common room but they were still waiting for Hermione because she was giving McGonagall the extra credit she did over the summer break. No one understood why Hermione wanted extra credit when she was top of the class. If you asked her, she would say it was fun.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione's cheerful voice said from behind them. They jumped with Ginny jumping the highest and practically jumping into Harry's lap. When she realized this, she blushed and hid her face as she moved.

By now, Hermione was out of the portrait hole, in front of them. "I heard there was a new addition of Hogwarts: A History!" Of course, Hermione would be excited about that, considering she was the only student in her year that read it!

"You're going to the library on our first day of classes, during our free period!" Harry exclaimed but you could tell he wasn't shocked.

"I can't believe you! Well, actually I can, you ARE Hermione after all." Ginny joined the conversation. "Is that an insult?" Hermione said with a fake upset look. "Maybe" the petite red head replied.

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron jumped up. "Stop picking on Hermione, guys! Can I join you in the library?" Ron said the last part as he turned to Hermione. "Sure!" Hermione beamed.

Harry and Ginny stared shocked, while Hermione looked proud. The raven-haired boy changed his shocked expression to a smile as he realized Ron was just going to try to get some alone time with Hermione.

Then Ron finished and said, "Our summer work is due tomorrow and I still need charms. I don't understand it."

"That's OK Ron, I can help you!" Hermione flashed a bright smile. Ginny wanted to giggle so badly! She couldn't help but notice how flirty they were!

Ginny knew Hermione wasn't going to get past 5 pages in the book with Ron sitting right there. She had to let out a small giggle for that thought. Only Harry heard. He gave her an odd look then turned back to the two flirting teenagers.

They were now waving goodbye and heading to the portrait hole. That's when Harry and Ginny realized that some time during their conversation the common room emptied. They were alone.

Both noticing they scooted an inch away from each other, then feeling brave they moved two inches closer on the couch.

**Library**

"I don't get this!"

Ron said in the library 15 minutes later. "Let me see." Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder, leaning on him as she did so.

Her breath in his ear gave him chills. She grabbed the quill and fixed his mistake, leaning on him more to write. He could smell her peach shampoo and her crème lip-gloss.

The smell was so good. He wanted to hug her to get the wonderful smell closer. He wanted to know if the delicious smelling lip-gloss tasted as good as it smelled. Ron turned his head away a little to resist the temptation of leaning in and kissing her.

Hermione had been leaning on Ron. She was doing it on purpose but hoped she didn't look like it. Hermione could tell Ron was very muscular. 'Must be from the quidditch practice every day.' Hermione thought.

She could feel his slightly long hair, but not ridiculously long for a boy, on her shoulder. Hermione could smell the chocolate frogs that he snuck during transfiguration on his breath. She wanted to kiss him. The smell was too tempting, he was too tempting.

They both resisted and went back to their separate work. Ron looked over at Hermione. She was beautiful. She shot her head up and said "what?' She didn't say it mean she said it as though she was shy. "I was just thinking."

Hermione was upset with the answer but accepted it nonetheless. She went back to her reading, if you call staring at a book and having no idea what the words say reading. She wanted him to look at her again.

Hermione looked up at Ron this time. He snapped his head up quickly, but Hermione looked down quicker. Ron's eyes traveled down to her book and he was surprised to see she was only on page 5.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes came up.

"You are only on page 5."

"So."

"It's been 20 minutes. Being 'Mione I thought you would at least be on page 30!"

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Ronald." She said a little upset. She thought Ron only thought of her as a smart bookworm.

Ron looked down and whispered to himself, thinking Hermione wouldn't hear, "I think you are." Hermione heard this and chose to ignore it, thinking she heard wrong, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

**In the common room**

Harry and Ginny were talking about quidditch again. "How can you still like the Bulgarians when Krum isn't playing anymore?" Harry asked. "They still have the best brooms and great techniques!" Ginny fought back. "OK!" Harry said backing down to his crush.

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing." Harry said, changing the subject. "They have been acting weird lately." Ginny said evilly, knowing why.

"I know why." Harry said grinning madly. "Me too!" Ginny replied without thinking. Then at the same time, Harry yelled "Ron loves Hermione!" and Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione loves Ron!" They both slapped their hand over their mouth, eyes wide, and said,

"Oops!"

A/N- OK, This was long! You better love me now! Its three pages! In the next chapter Harry and Ginny try a stupid set-up and Ron and Hermione have some awkward moments. I'm going to do something new, a word count!

**Word Count- 973 words (not a lot but this is my first fic!)**

See the button. Smell the button. Watch the button. PUSH the button! (I prefer the later!)


	4. Awkward Moments

_**Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships**_

A/N- OMG! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I lost my folder with the chapters in it and I just found it! I am SO excited to finally put this up! Sorry it is so short; I will try to make it long!

**Dedication- **Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali… **_ALI_**

**Disclaimer- **I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but I don't own any of this, except the plot!

**Chapter 4: Awkward moments**

"Oh no! I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell!" Ginny exclaimed frantically. "At least it's not as bad as what Ron will do to me when he finds out I told!" Harry groaned. "What will he do?" Ginny asked curiously, trying to think of something that could make her raven- haired crush groan so loudly.

"He's going to tell you… I mean everyone, that I li… who I like!" Harry replied laying his head in his hands to cover up his red and getting redder cheeks.

Ginny was hurt because she wasn't sure if he liked her, but she acted like her bubbly curious self. "OoOo! Who do you like! Who do you like!" she said bouncing up and down on the chair she was in.

"Let's get back on the subject, Ron and Hermione." Harry said hurriedly. "Oh yeah!" Ginny replied forgetting all about it.

"What should we do?" he asked relieved as he took his head out of his hands since his cheeks were normal again. "We could pretend this never happened or we can help them along." Said Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a perky red head's excited voice.

"Help them! That's exactly what I was hoping you would say!"

"Bu- but I…" Harry started shocked at how Ginny cut in.

"So here's the plan!" Ginny interrupted once again. She leaned toward his ear while putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she whispered. The hormonal teenage Harry did not mind this at all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on Ron, let's get to class!" Hermione yelled sprinting down the hallway. "We still have 10 minutes before class starts." Ron wined as he ran toward her. "I know! I'm always there **15** minutes before class!" She lowered her voice since he was standing next to her.

Ron didn't have an answer so he followed her down the hall. "Oh look, Ginny and Harry!" Hermione said running toward them.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you!" Ginny said out of breath.

"O.K." They moved out of earshot from the boys. "Ron likes you!" Ginny exclaimed with a big smile. "Really?" Hermione asked questionably. "Yes. I heard it with my own two ears! Hermione let out a girly scream that was usually Ginny's thing.

As the girls were giggling and jumping up and down the boys were talking

"Hermione likes you. Harry said. "Na ah!" Ron said shaking his head. "Ya ha!"

"I don't believe you!" Ron said. "Well you should because it's true." Harry said truthfully.

"Oh No! She's coming!" The nervous boy said looking toward the approaching girls. "Go get her tiger!" Harry said grinning.

"Ginny, can I walk you to class?" the cute dark haired boy asked blushing. "Of course." Ginny replied smiling. They waved to Ron and Hermione as they headed in the opposite direction.

Ron and Hermione were left to walk on their own. They started walking silently, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. They were starting to think that the other really did like them. Hermione could see Ron sneak a few glances and Ron saw Hermione do the same.

They slowly started to get closer. Then their hands accidentally touched. They jumped three feet apart with faces that could make a tomato look dull.

When they finally got to Defense Against The Dark Arts, they both let out a breath that they didn't know they've been holding. Harry wasn't there yet so they took their usual seat, which were next to each other.

Ron looked up at Hermione and was going to talk when Harry came in. "Hi guys."

"Hi." They replied. All through D.A.D.A Ron and Hermione were silent. They didn't even talk or say one word when we had to work in groups. Though they didn't bicker once Harry was still disappointed.

At dinner, they never looked at each other. Ginny was dissatisfied with her plan. Of course, she would admit, she didn't really expect a stupid plan like that to work.

"Mione, can you pass the bread?" Ron mumbled. His voice startled her. Without looking up, she passed it to him.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked. The bushy haired girl nodded and followed her out of the doors of the great hall. "Are you OK?" Ginny asked worriedly. "It's been awkward, HE's been acting awkward." Hermione replied.

"Maybe it's because he knows you like him." The guilty red head said looking down. "What!" Hermione screamed slowly turning red. "Sorry." Ginny said still looking down. "Just FIX IT!"

Meanwhile

"What's up?" Harry asked already feeling guilty. "It's kind of awkward around her now. She's not acting the same!" Ron said sadly. "I think I know why." The unhappy raven-haired boy said preparing for the blow.

"Why?"

"She knows you like her."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU! I'M TELLING GINNY YOU LIKE HER THEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron said screaming, attracting the attention of the very few people left in the great hall.

"NO! PLEASE don't! And keep your voice down!" Harry begged scared to death.

"If you make things normal again, I won't."

"OK." They finished as the girls came toward them.

A/N- OK I hope you liked it! I tried to make it as long as I could. The next chapter will be long, for me at least. I got a teaser and a word count!

**Word count- 872 (If you don't like it, too bad: P)**

**Teaser-**_"The two lovebirds out for a walk? Nice couple, a blood- traitor and a **MUDBLOOD!**_"

**Then just a little later (Very little)**

_Malfoy sped toward the castle, clutching his bloody jaw._


	5. By Themselves

_**Ways to Get Together: The Perfect Relationships**_

A/N- I know I haven't updated in SO long but that is going to change! I have nothing written for chapter 6 but I am going to try writing most of it today and typing it tomorrow. There will probably only be 7 or 8 chapters and an epilogue in this story.

**Dedication- **To all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

**Disclaimer- **I can tell myself over and over that I am JKR and I own Harry Potter and I have millions of people who love my books and tons of money… but it will never be true. So sad!

**Chapter 5: By Themselves**

After dinner Ron and Hermione both went to their rooms to get away from their 'trustworthy friends'. They left Harry and Ginny alone in the Great Hall. This time instead of starting off talking about quidditch (like always) they skipped straight to the topic.

"Ummmmmm…." Ginny started nervously. "Hermione kinda knows that we… I mean_ **I**_told Ron that she likes him."

Harry nodded with an unreadable expression and said "Same with Ron."

"I guess we need a new plan?" The red head said like it was a question.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry responded.

"Tomorrow, free period, meet me at the usual spot in the common room and we'll think of something then. Right now I'm too tired to think." Ginny stood as she said this. Harry followed and silently they walked to Gryffindor tower.

Once they got to the common room and were about to go their separate ways to their rooms, Harry finally said something since he spoke in the Great Hall. "Gin," His voice startled her but she waited for him to continue. "Tell 'Mione that it's fixed and it was a lie and I'll tell Ron the same. Make sure you do it nicely, I don't want either of us to die." He chuckled, looking extremely cute with that smile.

"Okay" Ginny replied smiling a gorgeous smile. Harry was so tempted by her smile he couldn't help it he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "G'night" He mumbled becoming red. Ginny's ears started glowing. "Good night" She replied to her crush quickly and they went their separate ways to tell their friends what they want to hear.

**Girls' dorm**

Ginny remembered that Parvati and Lavender were out with their boyfriends and Amy was being transferred from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw, so Hermione was the only one in her room. Ginny swung open the door and saw…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Hermione reading! (What did you expect?) "It's fixed!" Ginny yelled excitedly, barely in the room. Hermione jumped off her bed smiling. "… But I have to tell you something." The brunette's smile faded. "I never actually heard Ron say he likes you but I'm SO, SO, **SO **sure of it."

At this Hermione started stomping to Ginny looking not so happy. When she got to her she unexpectedly gave her a hug and started laughing. She loved making Ginny freak. "Thanks Gin."

"You're not mad?"

"You're a prat but still a great friend."

**Boys' dorm**

Harry walked into the room that he shared with Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Dean and Seamus were out with their girlfriends, Parvati and Lavender. Ron was pretending to be asleep. Harry could tell because of the extremely bad fake snoring.

"You can't fake snore for your life" Harry laughed. Like a miracle the horrible snoring stopped. "I just wanted to tell you that I fixed it."

Finally Ron's head shot up. "But..." Harry started backing up. "the thing about Hermione liking you was a lie…. Though I heard she does."

"Bloody hell! You are so going to die!" Ron yelled. "Pick your death. Would you rather be under Crusious (A/N- Not sure if that is spelt right.) then I will lock you in a dark room and starve you to death… or I will tell Ginny you like her then Avada you! Which one?"

"Don't tell Ginny! I pick the first one! Wait… I fixed it, why are you gonna kill me?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "Yeah, never mind. I won't kill you. Night." And with that Ron fell asleep. Harry questioned his friend's weird behavior but fell asleep anyway.

**The next day**

Everything with Hermione and Ron was back to normal! (YAY!) They had a pretty normal day. They had Charms, muggle studies, potions, double herbology, and now it was their free period.

Ron asked Hermione to take a walk around the lake with him. They walked in an uncomfortable silence until "Soooo…" Ron started not knowing where the conversation was going.

He didn't have time to think of something intelligent to say because of a cold voice behind them spoke. "The two love birds out for a walk? Nice couple, a blood- traitor and a **MUDBLOOD!**" Malfoy sneered.

At the word mudblood Hermione became teary eyed. She tried her best not to show it but it didn't work. "Aw. Is the mudblood baby crying?" The blonde laughed.

Ron's ears and face turned red in anger. He couldn't stand to see Hermione cry. All the sudden Ron charged at Malfoy.

**_PUNCH_**

Ron got Malfoy right in the nose causing a little blood to stream out. Ron's not a very good puncher. At first Malfoy was shocked but VERY soon his shocked face turned into rage. He looked just like his father. He was quite scary looking.

He punched Ron a LOT harder then how Ron punched him in the nose. It had so much force that Ron fell back and hit his head with a loud **_SMACK _**on a rock. "ROOOOOONNNNNN!" Hermione screeched as Malfoy smirked.

The furious Hermione stormed up to Malfoy and gave him a brilliant punch in the jaw. "Take that ferret boy!" The wild brunette yelled. Malfoy fell back onto his bum. There was a lot of power in that punch, it was harder than both the boys' put together!

As Hermione ran toward Ron, Malfoy sped toward the castle clutching his bloody jaw.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. No answer. "Ron?" Again, no answer. "Ron, can you hear me?" No answer. She was getting really worried, so she used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to float him to the hospital wing.

Hermione waited out side the wing because Madam Promfry though she should get Ron settled first. Then the doors opened. "Mr. Weasley only has a broken nose but he is unconscious from the head injury. Don't worry Miss Granger; he'll be conscious in four hours." Madame Promfry said.

Hermione nodded and slowly walked toward Ron's bed. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry." Hermione whispered. She sat there for two hours. She rubbed his hand and said she was sorry over and over. A while ago she laid down next to him on top of the sheets.

All of the sudden, the doors to the hospital wing opened. Hermione jumped off the bed embarrassed and saw Harry and Ginny coming. "Sorry we came so late. We just found out." Harry said trying to hide the smile that was forming from seeing Hermione laying next to Ron.

"It's okay."

"How's he doing? What happened? I hate blood!" Ginny spoke fast turning around so she couldn't see the blood on their clothing.

"He's okay. He punched Malfoy then Malfoy punched him and he fell and hit his head. Then I punched Malfoy and he ran away. I know you hate blood Gin, you don't have to stay." Hermione said.

"No I'm fine. I can handle…" Ginny started gagging like she was going to puke. She ran out of the wing, most likely to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll see you at Transfiguration." Harry said starting to follow the running red head. "I'm not going. Madame Promfry said I could stay until Ron wakes up. She's telling the teachers that I don't have to go to class."

"Okay. So I'll see you at dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully Ron to." Hermione said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. Bye." Harry said leaving

Hermione stayed with Ron for about another two hours before she decide to go. She wanted to clean up and see what she missed in the classes. She stood up then bent down to Ron's ear and said "I'm SO sorry I cried. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Then she gave him a soft kiss on the lips (me: YAY!) and whispered "I love you." Hermione turned to leave but someone grabbed her hand.

Slowly she turned around seeing Ron wide awake. She hoped he didn't hear what she said. "Mione, how could you think this is your fault? I'm fine. It's Malfoy's fault. He punched me. I've always wanted to punch him. He made you cry and that made me what to hurt him even more." Ron stopped to smile a caring smile at Hermione. She smiled back.

"I don't know what you meant by love." Hermione turned red. "You could have just said it because you thought this was your fault or sisterly love or just as friends. But maybe you meant more than friends. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. That's how I love you." Hermione nodded.

"I meant it as the last one." Hermione smiled.

"One more thing Mione…" He got out of bed and slowly started to walk toward her. He put his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on the back of his neck.

Then he slowly started to lean down. Hermione couldn't wait, it was taking so long. She took his head and pushed him toward her but his bandaged broken nose hit her forehead and he jumped back.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry." Hermione said blushing madly. It wasn't the perfect first kiss.

"It's okay. Shall we try it again?" Ron asked already leaning in.

"We shall." Hermione mumbled just before their lips touched.

The soft kiss soon turned passionate until it was a **full out snogging session! **(I like saying that! HEHE! D) When they finally broke apart several minutes later, LONG minutes, they stood staring at each other gasping for breath.

They heard footsteps outside the curtains and seconds later Madame Promfry walked in. She stared at the gasping teens and ignored their messed up hair and red faces. "Mr. Weasley, you may go but come back tomorrow after breakfast so I can take off the bandage on your nose." Ron nodded and Hermione and him walked out.

As soon as they were outside the doors Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. When they reached the common room they saw Harry and Ginny on the couch by the fire. Ron was about to speak but stopped when he heard what they were talking about.

"So, we're definitely going to lock Ron and Hermione in a deserted classroom until they snog each other's faces off?" Ginny asked.

"Yep!" Harry nodded.

"No need for that!" Ron interrupted, moving closer with Hermione by his side, hand in hand.

Ginny and Harry turned to Ron with bulging eyes. Then they saw the couples' hands. Their faces broke out into huge smiles. Ginny jumped up right away and asked "Are you two…" Ginny pointed back and forth between the two.

"A COUPLE!" Hermione finished as Ginny gave her a huge hug!

"I have a sister!" Ginny screamed jumping up and down.

"We're not MARRIED!" Hermione said blushing.

"But you will be!" Ginny laughed as she ran away from Hermione.

After things settled down they talked for a while. Hermione stood up when they were done and so did Ron. "Tomorrow at breakfast we have to ask you guys something, but now I'm gonna take a shower and change these blood covered cloths. Hermione said.

"Me too." Ron agreed as they started toward the stairs. "You guys are taking separate showers, right?" Harry asked jokingly. "Of course!" Hermione sounded outraged. "You are a sick man." The other half of the couple chimed in. "It was only a joke!" Harry said hurriedly.

When Ron and Hermione left Ginny said "They didn't need our help." In a half happy half disappointed voice. "Yep they did it all by themselves!" Harry replied. "I'm going to do some homework before dinner. See you later!" Ginny said walking to her room. "Yeah, bye." Harry said back going to his room.

A/N- Okay people, this is probably the longest chapter you will ever see me write! I don't have chap 6 written so I will try getting most of it done today! I want to finish this story so I can start a new one. I have some ideas for a Dramione fic. It will be chapters and longer. It will probably be Romance and Drama. Not so fluffy. I'm SO excited about it.

Review please! No teaser!

**Word count- 1,951! YAY!**

**Push the button! **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

This is an author's note! READ IT!!!!!!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My user name used to be RonWandMioneG4ever

I don't have many readers and I have lost interest in this story a long time ago. I never feel like writing even though I know almost exactly what I want to happen. In this story nothing realistic or bad happens and it's too happy and I just don't like it. I'm going to keep it on fanfiction, I will not delete it but I don't think I'm going to write any more of it. If you really want to know what happens in the rest of the story I will private message you and summarize it in a few sentences. Over the summer but hopefully WINTER BREAK I am going to start writing a Draco/Hermione. It's not realistic, can never happen but it's fun to read and I love the pairing! And trust me it's not going to be happy all the time but it will have moments. Thanks for reading though, this story was kind of an experiment to see how I should write! I love all my readers!

Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery)


End file.
